dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Esdeath vs General Gaius
Esdeath vs General Gaius is ZackAttackX's forty-third DBX. Description Akame ga Kill vs Dust: An Elysian Tail! A follow-up of Tatsumi vs Dust! They scratched and clawed to convince the protagonist to join them in their conquest, but ultimately fell short! Now they meet in conflict - which army general has more tricks up their sleeve? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Everdawn Basin - Dust: An Elysian Tail. "Sir, we can't hold her off any longer! She's too powerful!" a panicked Warmblood army officer informed Gaius. Before the general could muster up a response, the wall of the base was knocked down and there stood Esdeath, a Warmblood's helmet hanging off her bloodied blade, her eyes fixated on Gaius. "General Gaius, I presume?" she asked, throwing the helmet Gaius' way. "That is correct, but what concern is that of yours?" he inquired. Esdeath slowly approached, dragging her blade across the floor. "It's quite simple really." she said. "Your little friend Cassius took someone very dear to me." she explained, a tear slowly trickling down her face as she remembered receiving the news of Tatsumi's death. "So now..." she said through gritted teeth. She rushed at the Warmblood officer and sliced him in half. "...I'm going to avenge him!" she yelled, slashing at Gaius' neck. Gaius managed to block in time however and the two engaged in a blade lock. "Foolish Moonblood. Prepare to meet your end." HERE WE GO! Both combatants jostled for position until Gaius struck Esdeath with a headbutt, then swung his blade, aiming for Esdeath's throat. Esdeath wasn't having any of this and summoned an ice shard with her free hand to repel the attack. She then kicked Gaius in the chest, knocking the Warmblood general back, then she summoned several ice shards and hurled them Gaius' way. Gaius covered his face with his arms and tried to slice away any shards that could've hurt him. Esdeath used this as a chance to go in for the kill, though Gaius was able to jump away from the incoming attack. Esdeath's blade got trapped in a wall and Gaius jumped into the air and threw himself down at Esdeath sword first. Esdeath moved away and Gaius' attack chipped away at the wall, freeing Esdeath's sword. With a grin, Esdeath delivered another powerful kick to Gaius, smashing him through the stone wall. The Warmblood general tumbled to the outside, though recovered quickly. And good thing he did - Esdeath was preparing another attack! She touched the ground beneath her, and from where Gaius stood, a large pillar of ice with a pointed edge appeared. Gaius covered the sharp end of the pillar with the side of his sword, which minimized the damage done, but propelled him into the air. As he regained his composure, he noticed Esdeath approaching, rushing up the pillar at blazing speed. "Time to pay what you owe!" she yelled, lunging at Gaius, blade at her side. As she sliced at Gaius' midsection, the Warmblood adjusted his blade's position, chipping a chunk of the ice off and dropping it into Esdeath's face. Esdeath covered her face and the ice chunk bounced off her arm. Gaius allowed himself to land at the base of the pillar and destroyed the bottom, causing the pillar to tip towards a pool of lava. Esdeath noticed where she was heading and quickly leaped away from the platform. Gaius also noticed where Esdeath was going and fired three purple balls of energy at her. Esdeath repelled them with three large ice shards, which burst through the attack and delivered massive damage to Gaius. The Warmblood fell to one knee, down but not out. Esdeath summoned more shards and hurled them Gaius' way. Again, Gaius did what he could to defend against them, but the shards were too many, too quick. Esdeath then lunged once again at Gaius and attempted a decapitation. Gaius swung his blade with a lot of power, repelling the attack and giving himself some breathing room. Not for long though, as Esdeath summoned an ice dagger with her free arm and stabbed at Gaius' heart. Luckily for Gaius, she missed his heart. Unluckily for Gaius, she didn't miss his arm. The dagger pierced the skin on his arm, then a boot to the face sent the Warmblood tumbling. Blood poured from the Warmblood general's arm. "Damn it!" he growled, punching the floor in frustration. Esdeath approached Gaius slowly with a raised blade. "At last." she said, now only a few seconds away from victory. "Justice is served!" She swung her arm down, preparing to slice Gaius head clean off. Yet somehow, the Warmblood mustered enough strength to grab Esdeath's arm before the blade reached his neck, halting the attack. "You haven't won yet!" Gaius said through gritted teeth. He pushed himself up and delivered another headbutt to Esdeath's face, dazing her for a split second. A split second is all that was needed, and Gaius attacked her relentlessly, slashes and punches were delivered in rapid succession, and the two approached a nearby cliff, with nothing but lava below. Esdeath realised this and also realised she needed to press her own offense. As Gaius swung again, Esdeath was able to parry with her sword and attempted a sweep at Gaius' legs. This time, the Warmblood saw this coming and pulled away in the nick of time. Esdeath rushed away from the edge of the cliff and both generals resumed their duel, neither able to find an opening. Their duel continued as pillars of lava burst up from around them. Esdeath blocked one of Gaius' swings and again summoned an ice dagger. Before she could do anything with it though, Gaius fired more purple balls of energy into Esdeath's chest from point blank, dealing a lot of damage to the already drained general. She tumbled towards the edge of the cliff again, but gathered herself as quickly as she could. "Time to end you once and for all!" Gaius roared, bombarding Esdeath with balls of energy, which were countered by a large column of ice created just in time. The column began to crumble, and Gaius rushed in, much to Esdeath's surprise. She raised her blade in front of her to protect her body from harm, though Gaius wasn't aiming for the body - rather he was aiming for the arm. With a downwards strike of the sword, Esdeath's arm and weapon dropped to the ground. She screamed out in pain. "No! How could this-" she began, but Gaius was done listening and stabbed Esdeath from stomach to cerebrum. Gaius carried Esdeath's body over to the cliff and hung her over the edge. Without saying a word, the Warmblood allowed Esdeath's body to drop from his blade and it descended into the pit of lava below. As he watched Esdeath's corpse be devoured by the lava, he reflected on the battle and the reason the two engaged in combat. Had Cassius finally returned to his roots? He watched the body disappear and thought of his long lost companion and friend. "So, Cassius, you have finally come to your senses." DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Sword Fight Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Antagonist Vs Antagonist Category:Magic Duel Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Leaders themed DBXs Category:Follow-Up